The Last Straw
by Nox Maltid
Summary: 03. "What do you want?" She grunted. She paused slightly in her search to peer up into glowing red eyes. She gave him a blank look before looking back down and continuing to rummage.     "Is that any way to gre-"     "Shut up Madara."
1. Prolog

_**Beep…Beep…Beep**_

A small pale hand reached out beneath a mound of multicolored blankets and picked up the blaring clock. Without bothering to look where to throw it, the clock was flung against the wall.

**Smash!**

Two amber eyes opened at the sound of metal and plastic hitting the wall that separated her from her sister's room. The owner of the eyes blinked before sitting up in her bed. She was beautiful. She had long, raven black hair that fell in straight drapes until they hit the bed and turned into pools around her. Her skin was pale, similar to moonlight, and was practically flawless, besides for a small scar that ran across her left collar bone. Her face held a mask of calmness that went well with the shape. Her lips were a pale pink, not too rosy but not the same pale shade of her skin.

Pulling her self out of bed to stretch, a yawn escaped her. Arching her back, some of the smooth skin of her flat stomach showed slightly. Unlike some girls that dieted all the time to get toothpick thin, she was muscular, almost having a six pack, the muscles could be seen if you took a long hard look at her tummy. She had strong legs and arms, which helped her a lot. Finishing her stretch, she moved to her closet and began rummaging around in her closet for cloths to wear.

**Smash!**

A guy glanced over to his closed door as the clock slammed against something in the room across from his. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow and shook his head lightly. The guy was hot. Like…hot. Kinda scary though. His eyes were light sea foam green color that was outlined in black, dark circle's from his insomnia. On his forehead, above his right eye was a blood red tattoo which was the word 'love' in Kanji. His fluffy dark red hair stuck up in all directions, a sign that he had just gotten up. After a moment of staring at the door he sighed, got up, and started to get dress.

**Smash!**

A groan came from a lump underneath the mound of blankets. Shifting out of the blankets, a pink long haired girl appeared. She was pretty, her skin a creamy pale color. It went well with her light pink hair, which was natural. The two light colors made her emerald eyes popped out. Her forehead was a bit larger than some, when she was younger she used to get made fun of because of it, but she had mostly grown into it. Kicking the rest of the blankets off of herself she jumped out of bed, grumbling about her cluttered floor. She tried making it to her closet without falling, clumsy as she was, she didn't make it. She ended up tripping over a pile of clean cloths and landed on her face, a squeak made its way out of her throat.

After laying there for a good minute, the pinkette pushed herself to her feet and continued her trek, which wasn't far, to her closet. Once arriving, she pulled out a uniform that went along with her school. It was a dark green plaid skirt, white dress shirt, dark green plaid tie, and a navy blue blazer with a leaf on the left breast. She could wear anything on her feet if she wanted but she went with simple white knee high socks and black ballet flats. Sighing to herself she started to get ready.

"Sakura…" Glancing up from her spot in front of her body long mirror, the pinkette looked at the doorway to see her twin brother standing there. His red hair was still a mess but it appeared he had patted it down so that it looked like it was styled to be messy, not that he didn't care enough to do something to it. He was wearing the boy's uniform to their school, dark green plaid pants and a white dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. It appeared that his blazer and tie had gone missing. The frown on his face told me that he wasn't to happy to be going to school. She wasn't either but she wouldn't let it show. There was no reason for me to complain. It would only trouble others too much.

"Sakura we can tell Kat about what's going on. She'll transfer us or-" He continued. Kat stood for Katherine, their older sister who takes care of them since their mum ran away and well their dad…they can never really get him back. The two of them don't mind though, Kat is probably the best sibling in the world to have. She can be a bit over protective but besides that she is great to hang out with.

"Gaara, I assure you everything is fine." The pinkette assured him with the brightest smile she could manage. He looked unconvinced but it seemed that she had made him drop the subject…for today anyways.

"Let's go then. Kat's making us breakfast and then we have to go to school." He told her, disappearing from the doorway.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura whined and skipped after him, tripping a few times but never face planting, for once. He was at the bottom of the stairs when she reached him and with out hesitating she glomped him from the top of the stairs. Needless to say she had successfully knocked Gaara over and was laying on him giggling her head off when a glanced up.

"Oh hey Kat…"

After getting dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck, the black haired teen made her way to the first floor of our house. She could hear the twins getting ready, ignoring the thump that came from Sakura's room. She figured the pinkette just tripped over something…again. She swore that Sakura was the clumsiest person she has ever met. She comes home with bruises all the time claiming to trip and run into things a lot. To tell the truth her excuses didn't sound like the truth at all. Kat could tell, by how she acted when she inspected the bruises, that she was hiding something. Deep in her gut, which she could only wish was wrong; the answer could only be some sort of bullying.

Sighing to herself quietly she started to make toast, nothing too fancy because she was waiting to pick up her pay check from work after school. The toast had just popped up when the crash was heard. Loud noises weren't uncommon, especially with a pink haired affectionate girl who was extremely clumsy and tended to fling herself at her siblings.

Leaving the toast behind, Katherine walked over to the stairs where she saw the cause of the loud noise. Lying on top a groaning red head was a grinning Sakura, giggling like there was no tomorrow. Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, she waited to be seen, which didn't take long.

"Oh hey Kat…" The pinkette squeaked. Kat stared at her a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"Why on earth would you attack your brother from the top of the steps?" She finally asked the pinkette, watching as the red head rolled over so that he was laying on the pinkette.

"Hey!" she squeaked in protest before shoving her brother off and hopping up. Gaara raised another non existent eyebrow.

"What? You started it." He teased before walking into the kitchen. Sakura pouted a moment before following him.

Katherine watched the two go, eyes soft before they hardened. Something was going on with them, Sakura was being excited but it seemed a little forced and Gaara was _actually _teasing her. Narrowing her amber eyes at the doorway, she decided to drill it out of them after work that day, no matter how tired she was. Licking her pale lips, Kat walked back into the kitchen, a small frown in place.

When she entered she was met with the sight of Gaara and Sakura fighting over the nutella. A smile immediately spread across her lips, even if it was small.

"Give me the chocolate goodness Gaara!" Sakura growled, tugging the plastic container closer to her self.

"No way" Her twin snorted in response. Sakura hissed, yes hissed, and leant over, trying to gnaw on her brother's wrist.

"Stop acting like Mafuyu!" Gaara snapped, letting go of the chocolate spread. Mafuyu was one of Katherine's best friends. Honestly, everyone thinks she is a ninja. She can do incredible things but she denies being one, leading to more suspicion of her actually being one. She was anything but sane, or at least that's what the Harunos thought. She was a genius though, an insane genius.

"I learn from the best" Sakura simply replied, giggling as she skipped over to the table to spread the sweet spread on her toast. Gaara just grumbled and took his toast over to her.

Katherine smirked at the sight, the twins side by side. Her amber gaze softened and she let out a soft laugh. Gaara was almost half a foot taller than Sakura and seeing them side by side just made her day. Well, she was one to talk, being six foot in height. The twins turned around at her laugh and immediately two smiles spread across their lips before Gaara checked the time.

"Ah, we have to go." He muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly. Sakura blinked and checked the stove for the time, eyes widening at the numbers.

"Aw man we do! Bye Kitten!" She practically shrieked, running to the door and slipping her shoes on before jogging out. Gaara followed, sliding into his black vans. Before he left he glanced over his shoulder at Kat's relaxed figure.

"We'll be careful." He promised her before shutting the door behind him. Kat blinked slightly, before frown, eyes narrowing again. Despite what he had promised, to her, it didn't sound like he was too sure.

_Lunch Time_

Sakura crept around the corner, books clutched to her chest, as she looked side to side. Finding no threat she scurried into the cafeteria. It was crowded, kids swarming around. Normally she wouldn't have entered the cafeteria at all but she had forgotten to snag a drink before leaving the house. She was only sneaking so that the kids that bullied her wouldn't notice but…who wouldn't notice a pink haired girl? Getting in line quickly, she bought milk for a drink before turning to leave. She was fleeing like a bird from a cat, as fast as she could through the crowded cafeteria.

Sadly she wasn't fast enough.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" An all too familiar voice called from behind her. Sakura froze, panic stricken. She slowly turned to look at the sight that awaited her. There, standing in all their glory, were the popular kids, a.k.a. her bullies. The groups consisted of the following:

Sasuke is the leader of the group. He is one of those guys that always has a different girl in bed. He's a complete jerk face that never seems to talk much.

Naruto is the leader's best friend. He participates in bullying, but it seems like he's a subject to peer pressure. Sakura used to actually be close friends with him.

Ino is probably the biggest girly girl ever. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, she just screams Barbie. She's a mean one as well though Sakura thinks it was the influence of Karin. Before Sakura and her used to be best friends but that isn't the case now.

Karin is the definition of a whore, slut, and a total bitch. She's the meanest of the mean. She's also the ugliest. She is the one who made Sakura an outcast to her friends, pitting them against her. She's also the one that bullies her the most.

Hinata is a princess. Sakura knows she doesn't like bullying her but is afraid if she goes against Karin then she will end up bullied. She's usually quiet and blushes a lot but is kind none the less.

Ami is Karin's bitch. She does everything the red head tells her to. She dresses like Karin which also makes her a whore, slut, and bitch, especially slut. She's just as mean as Karin.

Sai is an emotionless bastard. He doesn't know how to act and runs his mouth but his looks make him popular anyways. He's not as bad as some, he just got dragged into the group by Ino.

Shikamaru doesn't really join in on the bullying. He says it's too troublesome but Sakura thinks it's just because he doesn't like being mean. He's a total genius and skipped a grade so he's a junior.

Neji is a prick and almost as bad with words as Sasuke. He is cousins with Hinata and can be a big jerk face! He bullies as well and treats everyone but his girlfriend like dogs. He's the second junior out of the group.

Tenten is Neji's girlfriend. She's a tomboy and always wears her hair in buns. She doesn't take part in bullying but likes fighting.

Suigetsu is a total manwhore. He is obsessed with pretty women and is a funny guy. He scares Sakura a lot…but he isn't as mean as some of the people…just creepy…

Juugo is the last junior out of the group. He's quiet, not really shy, and is loyal. That's the only reason he's still in the group. Besides that Sakura sees him time to time with some animals. He seems pretty nice to her.

Sakura had no idea what to do, there, before her, was the large group. She didn't know what to do. She was like a deer stuck in headlights with her large green eyes. Swallowing some bile that had risen in her throat, she decided to reply.

"I'm going to finish my lunch." She told them quietly, clutching her books tighter to her chest than before. The feeling of unease in her stomach churned as she realized that all of them, excluding Shikamaru, Juugo, and Hinata, had food in their hands. Her eyes widened slightly and she took a small step back

"Let us help you forehead." Karin sneered. Before Sakura could run, the group started pelting the food at her. She felt something hard get thrown at her head before something sharp dragged across her cheek. She didn't see what it was because she had her eyes tightly shut. She slid onto her knees, finally frustrated at herself, and started crying. She was told not to injure anyone by Kat, even though her older sister didn't know she was getting bullied, though Sakura was sure she suspected it.

"**That's enough!**"

The loud booming voice signaled the arrival of the principle, sending all the kids that were laughing, watching, and throwing food at the pinkette running for the hills. Once the crowd had cleared it only left Tsunade, the school principle, and a sniffling Sakura. Approaching the petite girl, Tsunade's expression softened. "Are you alright Sakura?" She asked, putting a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"No." Sakura answered, looking up at the blurred image of the big busted blonde woman. Her pale bottom lip wiggled as she fought a sob. "I don't even know what I did!" She suddenly wailed, and clung to the blonde female, crying her heart out.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright. I'll fix everything." Tsunade comforted, helping Sakura up and brushing some spaghetti off of her head. "Let's get you to the nurse." She suggested and led the pinkette away.

Gaara stalked down the hallway, an evil dark aura surrounding him as he made way to the principles office. He heard what had happened to Sakura by rumors and he was beyond pissed.

"Gaara you need to calm down. You going around killing people won't help Sakura-Chan at all." A brunette boy with red triangle tattoos under his eyes tried reasoning with the red head. He had a black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Kiba, shut up." The red head snarled as he spotted the principles office. In a swift fluid movement he slammed his foot into the door causing it to slam open. Inside sat Tsunade, brooding at her desk, and a freshly cleaned Sakura whose hair was in a clump and a small bandage on her cheek.

"Gaara!" The pinkette squeaked in surprise, jumping up and pulling him into a hug. Kiba looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and stood off to the side, looking her up and down for any injuries besides the one on her cheek. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding when he found none.

"Sakura are you alright?" Gaara grunted, pulling her away to get a good look at her, searching for injuries as well.

"Well…not really…" She mumbled, pulling away and moving back over to the chair she was sitting in before and curling into it once again.

"What happened?" He demanded, walking over and sitting in the chair beside her.

"Well…" And Sakura started to quietly explain what had happened.

"Uh…" Kiba blinked and scratched his head, ruffling his messy hair already, before slipping back towards the door. "I'll be going now…I guess." He called only to be ignored. Without another word dog boy slipped out and went back to class.

After Sakura was done explaining Gaara was emitting a really scary aura. Tsunade raised an eyebrow from her desk as the red head stood up and stalked up to her desk, slamming his hands down on the table, making Sakura jump.

"What are you going to do about this?" He snarled, eyeing her brooding expression.

"Two things" The busty blonde announced. "First, get your hands off my desk and _**calm down**_." She told him seriously. "And second-"

"She won't be doing anything…I will." A familiar voice announced. Three pairs of eyes turned towards the broken doorway to see three females standing inside of it. The female on the left had short blonde hair with neon green streaks. Surprisingly her eyes were what gathered most attention, not her hair. They were two colors, the left was a glimmering gold and the right was a deep bright green. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said 'so stick that in your juice box and suck it!' with a random ice pop on it, as well as a pair of black converse. She was, for once, standing perfectly still and quiet. The girl on the right had light white hair that was styled in elegant curls. Her eyes were gray and bored looking as she stared at the pink haired teen in the room. She was in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black rocker tee that hung off her shoulder, a tattoo of a black and blue butterfly and white rose was seen on the back of her shoulder blade, along with a pair of black gladiator sandals. And of course the girl in the middle, the tallest out of the three, had long silky black hair pulled up in a high ponytail that fell down to her hips and glowing amber eyes. She was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans as well as red Chuck Taylor kicks.

"_Kat?"_

The three Harunos and the two friends of Katherine were situated around the living room of the Haruno household. Sakura was fidgeting uneasily while Gaara looked uninterested, though he was very interested in what Kat was about to tell them. The white haired teen with the butterfly tattoo stood off to the side with her blackberry out, sorting through some things. The blonde, err slash green, haired teen was rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet with silver duck taped across her mouth. While on the car ride home she had decided to start…talking but when the girl talked it was like a chipmunk on monster. So Kat had the white haired female duck tape her mouth shut and thus…the duck taped mouth. Katherine sat in front of the twins; legs crossed using her arms folded under her chest in an intimidating manner.

"What did you mean you are going to do something about it?" Gaara finally asked, everyone had been quiet on the whole car ride home. Besides the blonde but…duck tape… Anyways after picking up the twins Kat hadn't said a word, only shared a look with the principle before leaving.

"Mruawh Rah Mwah Na" The blonde piped up from her spot to the side. Everyone turned to look at her, except for the white head.

"Zephyr what is the point of duck tape if she still talks?" Kat asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow. The gray eyed female glanced up from her blackberry and shrugged. "Right…Mafuyu shut up and I'll get you juice later." The blackette told the mumbling blonde who nodded furiously.

"Alright, now how can I put this simply?" Kat started, rubbing her head. She glanced over at her two best friends who simply shrugged. "Well, Mafuyu, Zephyr, and I are going to transfer to your school. Starting tomorrow." She told them bluntly, looking calmly at the twins who both had gapping mouths.

"**What!**"

Katherine, Zephyr, and Mafuyu stood in the kitchen about an hour later. The twins had seemed truthfully excited but scared for the schools well being. Honestly, the three of them were pleased. Tsunade had told Katherine over the phone what had happened and the girl had calmly explained that she was going to transfer for her sibling's safety. The busy blonde had thought it a wonderful idea and agreed to sign any paperwork for her, since Sakura was her favorite student.

"Why'd you have to duck tape me!" Mafuyu whined, though her words were muffled by her hands which were clutching her mouth out of pain. Zephyr had ripped the duck tape off seconds before.

"Cause you were being annoying." Zephyr told her in a bored tone, typing something on her blackberry. No one knew exactly what the girl was always doing but she had connections to a lot of things.

"That's so mean!" Mafuyu fake sobbed, moving to jump the black haired beauty only to be denied as she made an 'x' with her arms. "Everyone hates me!" She cried out, and suddenly she was in the corner, sobbing to herself. Zephyr and Kat exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

"I'll fix her." Zephyr finally muttered after having a staring contest with Kat. Sighing, she moved over to the fridge and poured a glass of apple juice, placing it beside the depressed girl on the ground.

"No straw…" Mafu murmured, sniffling and shuffling away from the glass. Sighing, the white haired girl moved to the cupboard and snatched a straw, going back to the glass and placing it in the glass. In seconds the drink was in the blonde/green haired girl's hands and she was slurping away happily.

"Let's go, child." Zephyr sighed, waving goodbye to Kat as she started dragging Mafu out by the collar. Kat watched her best friends leave with a smirk on her face before moving over to the fridge and taking out a coke. Moving to the cupboard she went to get the one thing that completed any drink except…

"**Damn it Mafuyu! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!"**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Warning

_Tick …Tick …Tick …Tick_

Two amber eyes slid open to the obnoxious ticking of her wall clock. Glancing at the clock Katherine blinked slowly before sitting up quickly. Mumbling a curse under her breath the black haired teen slid out of bed and walked quickly to her door, throwing it open, and exiting her dark blue room. Making a quick beeline to the door next to hers, she threw it opened, startling the sleeping pinkette in bed.

"Eh! Eh! I'm awake!" Sakura gasped, falling out of bed and onto her soft carpeted floor. Blinking her large green eyes she turned to the doorway to see Kat in her pajamas, a pair of shorts and an over sized t-shirt.

"Get up, you have five minutes to get ready and meet me downstairs." The older sibling told her before vanishing, leaving a very confused pink haired girl on the floor. It took a minute for her words to register and Sakura finally glanced at the clock on the floor by her wall.

"Shit!"

Katherine ignored the pinkette's curse and continued to the door across from hers. Not bothering to open it, she simple knocked on the door. "Gaara, meet me down stairs in five." She called through it before going back to her room to get ready. Today was the start of a war, in her mind anyways. There was no way she would let Sakura's bullies off the hook. She remembered the night before Sakura was talking to her about the two groups.

* * *

><p><em>"Kat the people that…bully me have a lot of power…" Sakura started, still surprised that her sister would come to her school to protect her. Kat had told her to give her some information on the two groups. "They come from some pretty important families, for example the leader of the kids in my grade is Sasuke Uchiha." She explained quietly. Kat's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.<em>

_"Sasuke Uchiha?" She repeated and the pinkette nodded somberly. A smirk spread across the older girl's lips as she leaned back in the chair she was in. "Huu…you weren't kidding. Everyone knows an Uchiha isn't to be messed with." Sakura sighed and nodded, thinking she would simply give up. "Perfect for us, they won't see the declaration coming then." Kat announced, picking a piece of her long hair up and twirling it around her finger. _

_"Huh?" Sakura was dumbstruck, was her sister actually going to start a war with the Uchiha?_

_"Continue Sakura~" Kat commanded._

_"Oh…uh…Right…" Sakura stuttered, searching for the words to continue. She started playing with the hem of her shirt unconsciously. "Well the second group is the Akatsuki." _

_"The gang Akatsuki?" Kat interrupted, leaning forward, elbows resting on her knees and an interested glint in her eye._

_"Y-yeah…they are seniors at our school…their leader is Pein." Sakura told her, not looking up from her lap. _

_"Isn't the other Uchiha brother in that group?" Kat asked after a minute of silence. Sakura's head tilted up slightly before nodding. The two siblings stared at each other a moment. "So you're being bullied by a chicken-ass and a girl?" Kat finally asked, a grin spreading across her lips. Sakura practically choked on air._

_"W-what?" Sakura gasped, trying to hold back her laughter._

_"I've seen the younger Uchiha around and his hair looks like a chicken ass." Kat explained calmly, leaning back in the chair again, crossing her legs. "And the older one has hair longer than Mafuyu." Sakura snorted at this and started giggling; finding it amusing that her sister would actually call them that despite them being dangerous._

_It was at this time that Gaara decided to join his two siblings._

_"What are you two grinning about?" He asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow. Sakura couldn't stop giggling and Kat simply grinned at him. Crossing his arms, he gave Sakura a look._

_"K-Kat called Sasuke chicken-ass and Itachi a girl." She finally managed before she continued to giggle again. Kat just smirked from her spot in the chair. Gaara mirrored her smirk as he snorted. _

_"I dare you to call them that to their face." Gaara told Kat, whose smirk widened into a mischievous smile when hearing this. She pushed herself up from her comfy spot and walked up to him, holding out her pinky. He took it and nodded._

"_**Deal**__"_

* * *

><p>The three Harunos sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it~!" Sakura announced, bouncing up and skipping to the door, her now short hair swishing along her shoulders. They had had to cut it because of the gunk that had gotten into it. Sakura hadn't seemed to mind though, she had told her sister that the only reason she had it long was because she had wanted to be like her but Kat had told her that she wanted her to be herself and that seemed to make her beam even more.<p>

"KAT!" A loud voice shrieked, and seconds later a white, yellow, and green blur tackled the black haired teen from her chair onto the floor. Clinging to her on the ground was Mafuyu who was nuzzling her with affection.

"Ah Mafuyu." Kat groaned from her spot sprawled on the ground, her black silky locks everywhere.

Blinking her amber eyes she glanced at the doorway of the kitchen to see Zephyr there in the uniform, She was dressed similar to Sakura except she was wearing white tights and green flats, her blazer was also missing. Her white hair was in its normal elegant curls and her straight across bangs made her face look really cute. In her hand was another uniform, obviously, since Kat was the only one not dressed in one, it was hers.

Mafuyu finally got off of the oldest Haruno; she was also dressed in her uniform. She had her white dress shirt tucked into her skirt but her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her tie was gone. Under her skirt was a pair of black spandex that ended a few inches below her skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots that went up her calf. Her own hair, blonde with green streaks, was in the bed head style and her bangs covered her left, gold eye.

"Gaara~!" Mafuyu named her next target and went in for the kill only to miss when he got up and walked over to the sink to put his dishes away. Instead she ran straight into Sakura, plowing them both on the floor. The two girls burst into fits of giggles.

"Hurry up and get dressed Kat." Zephyr told her from the doorway, holding out the uniform. "Tsunade sent these to me yesterday." She explained as the black haired teen came up to her and took the cloths.

"Hn thanks Zephyr." Kat grunted, taking the uniform and vanishing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes later Katherine appeared dressed in the uniform. She wore white thigh high tights and black converse. Her blazer wasn't worn and her dress shirt had the first few buttons undone, exposing the top of her chest, no cleavage or scar revealed. Her tie was loose and she wore her sleeves all the way down her arms. She had pulled her long hair up into a side ponytail, her bangs framing her face and making her amber eyes jump out. All four of the teens in the kitchen stared at the bell she was wearing which was tied around her slim neck by a black ribbon.<p>

"I thought so, the bell suits you." Zephyr finally spoke up from her spot, a small smile on her lips. The bell was round and silver but it had designs carved into it. Kat smirked and crossed her arms. Mafuyu squealed again and went to tackle her again but Kat held her arms out in an 'x' again. The blonde pouted and clung to her anyways.

"We should get going." Kat commented, checking the time. Four other pairs of eyes glanced at the clock hanging on the wall as well.

"I'll drive." Zephyr told them and the five teens left the Haruno household, Kat, the last one out, locked it.

* * *

><p>As four dizzy teens exited the silver Mercedes, they all swore never to ride in the same car as Zephyr when she was driving. The white haired female had run three stop signs, two red lights, and almost hit an old lady.<p>

"It wasn't that bad." Zephyr denied as she exited the sparkly car.

She shut her door lightly and went to the back where she had stashed new backpacks for all of them. Popping the trunk she reached in and pulled out a plain black one before handing it to Gaara who took it without objections. She handed a white one with cherry blossom petals on it to Sakura and rainbow hello kitty one to Mafuyu who happily accepted it. Finally she pulled the last two backpacks out of the trunk. One was white and had red heart beat monitor designs going across it, this one she slung over her shoulder, and the second one was also white but had a big blue fish on it, bells were hanging from the zippers of this one. Kat was handed this one as she scowled.

"What's with this theme?" She demanded, glaring at her white haired friend who didn't look at her as she closed the trunk.

"It suits you Kitten." Was the only explanation she got as Zephyr locked the car and turned back to the group. "Anyways, what's your plan?" she asked, looking pointedly at Kat.

Upon receiving this look the black haired girl grinned and crossed her arms. "Well you se-" She was about to speak when she caught sight of members from her two targets across the parking lot. There in all their *cough*hot*cough* rude glory were three Akatsuki and KSH members (stands for Kohona's stupid heads…Mafuyu came up with it). They were standing off to the side of the entrance, two black haired males argued with each other as some others conversed with themselves.

The four teens turned to look at what Kat was staring at.

Sakura let out a little gasp and turned back quickly when she caught sight of them, while Gaara sent a glare their way before patting his twin on the head to comfort her. Zephyr went back to doing something on her phone and Mafuyu moved next to Kat to speak with her.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked quietly. Her visible green eye glinting as she stared at the kids.

"Zephyr and I are going to form a plan. You keep an eye on Sakura and make sure she gets to her first class with out running into one of them. We'll meet you at our own homeroom, understand?" Kat told her after a moment of thought.

"Gotcha." Mafuyu responded and bounced up to Sakura, clinging to her brightly. "Come on Sakura-Chan!" she chirped. "Let's go to your locker!"

"O-Okay?" The pinkette responded, unsure of what to do. She glanced at Kat unconsciously for reassurance. Sensing the look the black haired beauty turned and looked at her younger sibling before smiling softly and nodding. Sakura blinked before a grin spread across her lips. "Alright! Let's go Mafu~!" She exclaimed, linking arms with Gaara, forcing him to come along before he could protest.

Kat watched them go with the smile before it slipped away leaving a small frown. "Let's get to work Zephyr" She told the shorter girl who nodded and slid her phone into her backpack, following her towards the group.

* * *

><p>Standing off to the side of the school were Sasuke, Karin, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, and Sasori. Itachi and Sasuke were arguing, well actually Itachi was teasing his little brother who was getting angery. Karin was clinging to Sasuke's arm while chatting nonstop with Ino, who nodded now and the. Kisame and Konan were watching Itachi while Sasori and Deidara argued about art and finally Hinata was listening with a red face as Naruto droned on and on about ramen.<p>

"Foolish little brother, father won't be able to keep you from detention much longer." Itachi commented with a smirk. He was obviously teasing his brother for getting caught bullying Sakura yesterday.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped back, arms crossed as he fumed. The two brothers were in a heated argument and neither of their companions cared to stop them. "It wasn't my fault we got caught! Someone tipped the principle off."

"Oh really? I thought you and your little followers were the only ones in the hallway?" His brother retorted smugly, his smirk widening.

"We wer-"

_Ting!_

The younger Uchiha brother stopped mid response at the sound of a bell. He glanced around and the others seemed to have heard it as well because everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring in the direction of the parking lot. The girl's were glaring, well Ino and Hinata, at the two mysterious girls while the others looked on with curious gazes while Konan just gaped, her lips parted in surprise as she recognized on of the females. Whipping his head around, Sasuke was met with the sight of two unknown girls. One was taller and had long inky black hair, pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head. The color reminded him a lot of his own but he dismissed it quickly. Her eyes were a striking amber color that held some unknown emotion in it which caught his attention. Her body was curved in all the right places and she appeared to be taller than most girls at the school. The girl beside her looked bored as she stared at the group, though she was smaller, her feature were well defined. She had white hair that was set in elegant curls that cascaded to the bottom of her shoulder blades and bangs that went straight across her forehead, stopping just above her silvery gray eyes that held the expression of boredom and a calm emotion of curiousity. The strange thing was, they were coming straight towards some of the popular members in the school.

* * *

><p>Kat came to a stop in front of the ten teens and her bell fell into silence once again. Zephyr stopped beside her swiftly, her eyes scanning across all the faces until they landed on something in the distance. Kat watched as the red head clinging to Sasuke's arm open her mouth, most likely to snap at them when she was cut off.<p>

"Zephyr-Chan?" Konan interrupted. She was a pretty blue haired female who was the only one with boobs in the Akatsuki. Her gaze was locked on Zephyr who stood beside Kat, staring into space. At the mention of her name Zephyr turned to look at the blue haired female, as the other teens, they all seemed curious about what they wanted.

"Oh, Konan." Zephyr responded, her words slurred slightly. Her gray eyes were piercing, sending shivers down the blue haired teen's spine.

"What are you doing here?" Konan asked nervously, after gaining her composure. The blue haired female wasn't sure whether to be happy or nervous about her being here.

"I didn't know you went here." The statement was made blandly as Zephyr completely ignored her question.

"Hey Konan, how do you know her, yeah?" Deidara, a long haired blonde male piped up from his spot beside Sasori, the red head with the blank caramel gaze.

"U-um this is my cousin Zephyr…and I guess her friend?" Konan told the others, the last part more of a question then a statement. She looked to her cousin for confirmation but all she got was a simple blink.

"Oh!" Kat suddenly piped up as she finally realized they were talking about her. "I'm Katherine." She greeted, giving a warm smile to the teens. Zephyr glanced at her best friend out of the corner of her eye, slightly amused at how well she was acting. "Are you two brothers?" She asked the Uchiha boys, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Hn." Both grunted in response causing a frown on her lips. Inside she was smirking, not at all surprised by their response. It was so typical of Uchihas to answer with a grunt.

"They are brothers, believe it!" Naruto piped up, his bright blue gaze on her. Kat recognized him from visiting Sakura back when they were friends. She wondered how the bright boy ended up bullying the pink haired girl.

"Ah thank you…" She trailed off, pretending not to know his name.

"Naruto" He replied, grinning brightly. Kat replied with a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" She giggled, giving him a nod.

Kisame, the big guy with blue hair, tattoos that looked like gills, and skin that was pale with a tint of blue too it, pipped up. "Hey, you're pretty tall for a girl." He commented, giving her a toothy smile, displaying some shiny sharp teeth.

"And you're blue." She replied with a bright smile. At this response he simply grinned wider.

"Ah ha really? I hadn't noticed" He chuckled at her response.

"Anyways we've heard about your groups and were wondering if you were actually all what the rumors told." Kat said cheerfully, making everyone turn to give her a curious look. They were all egotistical and thought highly of themselves, clearly…well most of them anyways.

"and?" Naruto piped up, curious to see what she thought.

The smile Kat had been giving them shifted into a smirk. Immediately everyone became confused. That smirked look familiar…

"You failed." Zephyr told them dryly from her spot beside Kat. Everyone looked at the two in confusion.

"What?" Ino stated, finally finding her voice.

"You failed." Kat repeated the words and her smirk widened. "Congratulations~!" She cheered her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Bitch your messing with the wrong people!" Karin's shrill voice exclaimed. "We are gonna tear you a part!" Kat watched as Ino nodded her head, the two girls having scowls plastered to their faces.

"Anyways we better get going. We have better things to do." She said calmly, ignoring the two girls. Her eyes shifted to Hinata and Naruto her eyes softening ever so slightly at the memories of Naruto and Sakura as well as the kind words Sakura spoke of the dark haired female.

Zephyr was staring at the Kisame for some strange reason, her white gaze unwavering. The big blue male blinked and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Zephyr replied curtly, finally looking away to look at Konan who gave her a tentative smile when she noticed the look she was getting.

Kat finally turned to look at Karin. "I would _love_ to see you try and tear us apart." She replied, malice spilling into the words. The red head growled and tried to lunge at the blackette but was held back by Sasuke's strong hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, they are more dangerous than they look." Itachi warned, red eyes boring into her. Kat's amber gaze flickered to him, locking with his own.

"I know how to take care of myself girlie" she responded curtly. Itachi's eyes narrowed, she had obviously hit a sore spot. Kisame snickered and Konan seemed to be in a staring contest with Zephyr. Deidara snickered along with the big guy while Sasori continued to watch them with a calculating gaze. Naruto would have laughed out loud if it wasn't for his hand being firmly over his mouth. Karin and Ino looked insulted.

Kat let her gaze scan over everyone once again before she turned to leave. "Ah and chicken-ass" she locked gazes with Sasuke, a smirk spreading across her lips once again. "Don't let the red head give you aids." Karin looked ready to burst but was being held back by Sasuke again who was now glaring at the older black haired female with a narrowed gaze.

Without another word Kat turned fully and began the trek to the principles office. She glanced at Itachi out of the corner of her eye as she passed him, amber eyes staring at him with a strong distaste before she focused forward.

Zephyr followed quietly, looking at her cousin again with her blank expression. "See you Konan." Was all she said before the two vanished into the school.

* * *

><p>For a moment everyone was silent as they watched them leave. They were completely speechless. Finally though, a dumb blonde decided to speak.<p>

"Your hair does sort of look like a chicken ass Teme." Naruto mused, inspecting his best friend with a serious face before it turned into a grin once he saw the glare he was getting.

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke snapped.

"What the hell just fucking happened?" Kisame finally asked.

"I think they just warned us about something." Sasori commented.

"What do you think your cousin is up to, un?" Deidara asked, looking at the blue haired Akatsuki member.

"I really don't know that much." Konan told them, rubbing the back of her neck uneasily.

Kisame glanced at Itachi with a toothy grin, amusement dancing in his eyes at his friends agitated expression. "You do kinda like a girl." He chuckled, though his laughing stopped once he got a glared at by the red eyes male.

"Sasuke-kun's hair is perfect!" Karin shouted, glaring in the direction the two teens had left.

"Those two girls need to be taught a lesson." Ino sniffed, crossing her arms with a huff.

Hinata blinked after the two females, wondering why Katherine had been looking at her strangely before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Readers:<strong>_

_**Terribly sorry for the huge delay. My laptop was having some issues and so I needed to get it fixed, then I got grounded and well...let's just say I got grounded again. Anyways I feel bout leaving this story hanging so I am back to continue. The prolog and Chapter one are editted so I suggest rereading them. There aren't as many changes in the prolog compared to Chapter One so I suggest if you are lazy then just to read Chapter One.  
>Anyways onto more important matters, I need three other characters for this fanfiction so I have decided that I'd ask for help, from you. Now I need the following three spots filled:<br>-Cafe Owner  
>-An Extra (You choose a role you wish them to be)<br>- Haruno cousin  
>If you are interested please send me a message or reply in the review section and I will send you a template for you to fill out. I hope I get a few requests for these characters but since this is my first story I won't be surprised to get none.<br>Moving on I am currently working on Chapter two which is constructing well. Please think about helping with the OCs.**_

_**Thank you for reading-  
><span>Nox Maltid<span>**_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Where's your locker Sakura-Chan?" Mafuyu asked looking around the bustling hallways filled with swarming students.

"Mmm…Here it is Mafu-Chan!" The pinkette told her quietly, pulling her off to the side to one of the sickly green lockers. She took a moment to spin the dial, unlocking it, before opening it with a _clank_.

"Whoa~ your locker is so clean Sakura-Chan!" Mafuyu gasped into the empty locker causing the twins to sweat drop.

"Thanks?" She replied, dropping her white and pink backpack onto the ground before crouching down to pull some books out. Meanwhile Gaara spotted Kankuro down the hall.

"I'll see you later." The red headed twin grunted before leaving the two females for his bestest friend, knowing Mafu would keep Sakura away from danger…or at least he hoped. Mafuyu waved goodbye happily before turning to Sakura who had finished putting her books into the locker.

"What do you usually do after visiting your locker?" The blonde/green haired girl asked, glancing around while acting oblivious to any stares.

"I usually hide in the girl's bathroom." Sakura mumbled, slinging her backpack back over her shoulder and shutting the locker.

"Oh really? That's no fun. We shou- OH MY GOD IT'S A GIANT FISH!" Mafuyu screeched, pointing dramatically at Kisame as he entered the school with Itachi. "EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Mafuyu wait!" Sakura called desperately as the two Akatsuki member's glanced between the running girl and Sakura who was called after her. They approached the pink haired girl, Kisame looking grumpy after being called a fish and Itachi looking quite smug.

"Uh…H-hi…" Sakura squeaked pressing herself against the lockers as the two males stopped in front of her.

"Sakura, your friend hurt my feelings." Kisame pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as slouched so he could get a better look at the short girl.

"S-sorry she's new she didn't know!"

"Sorry won't cut it~" Kisame breathed, flashing a sharp toothed grin at the cowering girl. "Now why don't you-"

Kisame didn't get a chance to continue as something slammed down on his shoulder blades, making him face-plant into the ground with a groan. Sakura jumped and let out a small 'eep' while Itachi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, though they quickly returned to normal.

"Whoops~!" The figure on top of Kisame laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Mafuyu-Chan!" Sakura gasped, staring at the girl like she was crazy. The 5'6" girl just took down a 7 foot something male in seconds and wasn't she running down the opposite end of the hallway moments ago?

"Miss…Mafuyu, I would appreciate it if you would get off of my friend." Itachi spoke coolly.

"Hm~? You're friends with the overgrown fish?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Hn."

"I swore you spoke a sentence a moment ago."

"Hn."

"GOD DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING ELSE ALREADY!"

"M-Mafuyu calm down!" Sakura begged.

"Hn."

"WHY IS HE ONLY SAYING 'HN'?" Mafuyu shrieked dramatically while pointing at the Uchiha.

"Cause he's too cool for words."

"Oh Fishy-Chan you're alive." Mafuyu chirped, crouching down on top of him and poking his skull repeatedly.

"Surprisingly yes, now will you get off me?" Kisame growled in response.

"Magic word?" She asked.

"Now."

"Nah..."

"Now before I kill you."

"Don't you mean eat and nope."

"I can see your panties."

"Negative"

"….Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nu uh."

"Fuck. What else could it possibly be?" He growled.

"The color blue…"

"CORRECT! And the winner is Itachi-kun!" Mafuyu cheered, ignoring that the Uchiha basically just read her mind. She proceeded to jump off Kisame and making a move to glomp the Uchiha. Sensing this, Itachi side stepped away, expecting her to go flying into the wall except she didn't. Instead Mafuyu kicked off the wall, changing her direction so she plowed into Kisame…again after he had just gotten up.

"What the-" The blue teen fell once again to the ground, with Mafuyu lying on top of him, groaning in pain.

"Hello mister fish face" Mafuyu chirped, blowing her bangs out of her eyes causing Kisame to get a glimpse of her two different colored orbs before she jumped up.

"Damn it. She's just like a female Tobi." Kisame grunted as he got to his feet.

"Aa" Itachi agreed as he watched to blonde snuggle against the shorter pink female.

"Um Mafuyu-Chan…I have to get to homeroom…I'll see you after I suppose." Sakura told the energetic girl, patting her on the head before taking her leave.

"OKAY BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" Mafuyu cheered, watching the pinkette rush off. As soon as she was a good distance away, she turned back to the two guys who were exchanging a few words and stared at them with a stupid grin on her face.

After a moment both looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Kisame grunted, clearly not sure what to do about the weird girl before them.

"Nothing~" She replied slyly before glancing towards the entrance and gasping.

Both seniors turned to look at what she had gasped at only to see nothing but other students chatting. Confused, they turned back to question the girl but she was already gone.

"This is ridiculous." Kat grumbled, crossing her arms. "We told her to meet her outside first period but she still isn't here yet.

"Don't worry. You told her to watch Sakura get to class, she's probably just making sure she gets into the room without running into trouble." Zephyr sighed.

"It has been five minutes since first period started! I bet she got lost. I knew I should have given her a map!" she grumbled in reply.

"Katherine, she'll be fine, don't worry so much." The white haired female murmured, looking up from her phone. "Let's just go to class, she'll come eventually."

"Alright…Let's go." Kat murmured, shaking her head lightly, her bell chiming slightly. She couldn't believe they were starting their first class with out Mafuyu. She let out a frustrated sigh before motioning for Zephyr to go into their first period class…

History

"When's our next meeting, yeah?" Deidara asked, glancing around the group as he played with some clay from the art room. Kazuku was counting some money he had gotten off of some freshmen, Sasori and Itachi were reading while Kisame played a card game with Hidan. Konan and Pein were speaking lowly to each other while Tobi was talking animatedly, about how his 'favorite sempai' had punched him because he had given him a hug earlier, to Zetsu. Zetsu was staring at Tobi like he would a talking plant and finally Madara was plotting how to take over the world.

"Isn't it after school?" Kisame questioned, not looking up from his game of cards.

"It is." The ginger confirmed, his ringed gaze sweeping across the group. "I expect everyone to be there."

There was a chorus of 'okay's and all right's' along with two grunts and a 'Hai sempai!' from the orange swirled masked male.

"Leader, yeah" Deidara suddenly piped up. "We were confronted by two females that seemed to be acting threatening towards us, un."

"We met a third today in the hall as well. She was talking to Sakura." Kisame suddenly spoke, rubbing the back of his head at the painful memory. "She was crazy, kinda like a female Tobi, looked weird too."

"ANOTHER TOBI! TOBI WANT'S TO MEET THE OTHER TOBI!" Tobi shrieked excitedly.

"Tobi shut up, un" Deidara snapped, slapping the childish male upside his head.

"Ow, sempai!" Tobi whined, rubbing his head in pain.

"Are you really related to him?" Kisame questioned, looking at the other two Uchihas in the group.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Itachi and Madara responded in unison, neither looking away from what they were doing.

"Enough, what is this about the three females?" Pein demanded finally, glaring at everyone in the group daring them to speak.

"One's my cousin." Konan piped up, giving the ginger a smile. "Her name's Zephyr"

"The other one was named Katherine, un" Deidara added.

"The third in the hall we met was named Mafuyu." Kisame included, this made Deidara blink and perk up a bit when hearing the odd name.

"What about your cousin?" Pein asked, turning his burning gaze to the blue haired female.

"I actually…don't know much about her. We were never really close. She seemed to distance herself from everyone except, from what I heard, her two best friends and one of their families." Konan explained. She felt like a bad person for not knowing much about her own family member but she was convincing herself that it wasn't completely herself.

"Alright, did they seem like a threat?" Pein asked, glancing at the males who had met them.

"Not particularly. Only the female we met in the hall seemed somewhat destructive." Kisame replied, remembering the pain of being slammed to the floor, twice.

"Aa" Itachi agreed, red eyes flickering up to look at the leader before he resumed his reading.

"Fine then let's do some recon and make sure she isn't a threat shall we?" The red head ordered.

"Ne Kisame, what did Mafuyu look like?" Deidara piped up, looking at the blue haired mega-male.

"Well, she had short blonde hair with green streaks." He responded, looking thoughtful. "Oh and what really was weird were her eyes." Deidara leaned forward at this, bright blue gaze looking at him expectantly. "She had her bangs covering one eye and at first you assume she had green eyes because that was the color of her right eye but…uh…when….well I got a glimpse of her other eye and it was like a gold color." Kisame finally told him, not wanting to mention being grounded by the small female.

Deidara suddenly slouched down and slammed his palm on the clay bird he had molded, squishing it into a flat shape. Sasori glanced away from his book to look at his blonde friend with a raised eyebrow. Everyone else looked at him as well, curious as to how Deidara knew the female. Everyone looked expectantly at him as he parted his lips to speak. "Well…" He started but never got to finish as the door slid open.

Usually they would ignore the door but it was what the teacher said that caused them to turn to look at the door curiously.

"Ah you must be the new students…where's the third?"

Katherine stared at the teacher, who seemed really…odd. Her amber gaze went blank at the book he was reading. It was one of those...books for the perverted. The teacher had the small orange book in his hand and was looking at Zephyr and herself with one lone silver eye. The other was covered by a headband type thing. What Kat found weird was that a majority of his face was covered by a navy blue mask that went down below his dress shirt. There was something…familiar about him though. She found it greatly unsettling …

"Ah you must be the new students…where's the third?" He asked lazily, lone eye flickering between them. Katherine shrugged, sending a wave down her long inky black ponytail.

Zephyr glanced away from the teacher, feeling some heated stares, and turned to see a group of teens, familiar teens, staring at the two of them from the back of the classroom. Her gray eyes caught sight of her cousin and locked eyes with her. Blue met gray and they stared at each other before Konan hesitantly gave her a small wave. Zephyr blinked before giving her a slight nod and turning back to the teacher to whom Kat was staring at oddly.

Katherine wasn't sure but there was something…about the way his eye twinkled he smiled beneath his mask…that she found eerily familiar. She closed her eyes a moment before letting out a breath. She would remember eventually she decided after a second. Her amber gaze opened and she crossed her arms, giving him her normal blank mask.

"So would you like to introduce and tell a little bit about yourself?" He asked, his eye crinkling at the end, a tell tale sign that he was smiling beneath his mask.

"Sure" Her melodic voice answered. Turning to the front of the room, she kept her arms crossed and scanned across the faces, majorities were new faces but there were some that were recognizable. A smirk played on her lips as she spotted every member of the Akatsuki sitting in the back of the class. Gesturing for Zephyr to go she let her gaze slip across each of their faces, matching them with names.

"Zephyr Stone." The white haired girl spoke, her voice a blank monotone as she stared, uninterested, around at the group of kids. She made a note that there weren't many kids in the class other than the Akatsuki. Her only guess to this would be that they transferred because they were too scared to sit in the same room as the well known gang. "Seventeen years old." She added offhandedly. Her eyes landed on Konan again as she stared once again.

"Mafuyu Stine!" A loud voice chirped, the voice echoing around. Everyone glanced around, except for the teacher and the two girls standing up front. "Er…ouch…AAAAAAAHHHH SPIDER!" the same voice shrieked before a lot of thudding was heard coming from the ceiling.

"Air duct?" Kat muttered, glancing at Zephyr out of the corner of her eye.

"Air duct." She confirmed, sighing slightly.

There were multiple echoing bangs before, finally, a blonde haired female came tumbling out of the ceiling, creating a pretty little hole in it. Coincidentally the blonde happened to land on something pretty sturdy but soft at the same time.

Mafuyu blinked and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where she was. There was dust falling down on her like snow and something squishy beneath her and she felt quite happy to have experience such an awesome stunt. Falling through a ceiling, she would have to do that more often.

"Mafuyu get off Kisame, yeah!" A familiar voice boomed, causing the female to sit up immediately and look around. Currently she was sitting on the stomach of the blue haired male she had attacked earlier. Her green eye glinted as she whipped her head around to see the owner of the voice, Deidara.

"DEIDEI- CHAN!" She shrieked, tackling the blonde haired male to the ground. Mafuyu was planning to squeeze him to death but was promptly pulled up off of him by the collar and hefted into the air. Dangling helplessly, the blonde glanced up to see Kisame, covered in dust and glaring at her angrily. "Ah…fish-chan" she greeted, grinning stupidly at him. "did you want a hug too?" she questioned as she glanced around, twirling her body a bit in the air to get a look at all of the faces. All the Akatsuki stared at her with surprise or a blank stare. Only one seemed to have their face hidden and Mafuyu picked them out right away. "AAAAH GIANT LOLLIPOP!" She shrieked, pointing dramatically at Tobi. If she wasn't being suspended in midair she would have ran but Kisame held her firmly off the ground.

"WHERE!" Tobi shrieked right back at her, whipping his head back and forth, trying to find the giant lollipop.

"THERE!" Mafuyu responded, pointing directly at him.

"TOBI DOESN'T SEE IT!" Tobi complained, freaking out until Madara kicked him in the back of the knee, sending him crumpling to the ground. Mafuyu stared at the fallen giant lollipop before shrugging, twirling herself once again in a circle. It was when she twirled to the front that she saw her two friends standing there, both watching with blank expressions.

"Kitty-chan! Zephyr-chan!" She cheered, planting a foot on a standing chair and flipping herself out of Kisame's grip before making a dash for the black haired female.

Zephyr watched with a blank face as her blonde haired companion fell on top of Kisame, proceeded to tackle Deidara, and finally make Tobi more annoying then he had been. Zephyr watched as Tobi crawled over to the fallen Deidara and proceed to poke him multiple times. It was a wonder that Madara had been able to make him fall without even glancing at him. Actually the Uchiha had been staring at the spot beside her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Zephyr caught sight of Kat. Her gray eyes widened slightly at the expression in the females eyes that only her trained eyes could pick up. Katherine was staring back at the Uchiha with a mask that held a few cracks from the looks of it. If she wasn't who she was Zephyr would have told her self she was mistaken at seeing the slight sadness, pain, and…anger? Longing? It was hard to pick out the other emotions…in her eyes. The emotions flickered about before the cracks on the mask were sealed and the stare was blank.

Her gray eyes flickered away quickly to the Akatsuki, plus Mafuyu, to see the other Uchiha's gaze flickering between the two as well. There was a tinge of confusion in his eyes before the emotion vanished just like Kat's, though quicker.

Katherine seemed to right herself, tearing her amber gaze away from Madara as Mafuyu shrieked their names. She watched the blonde break free of the blue haired male's grip and come flying at them. Blinking, the inky black haired female acted quickly, her forearms coming up and crossing each other in an 'x'. The blonde seemed to recognize this symbol and sniffled, skidding to a halt by turning and sliding, with her hands planted on the ground, across the floor, her boots leaving a mark on the white tiles. These stunts would be why she wore bicycle shorts underneath her skirt. She popped up on the other side of Kat and grinned at the teacher who clapped his hands slowly.

"Excellent, now carry on with the introduction." He told them, eye traveling to the hole in the ceiling before returning to his book.

"Right! I'm Mafuyu Stine!" She chirped, saluting to the class with a sloppy grin. Her visible green eye glistening as she looked at Deidara who was getting to his feet after kicking Tobi away from him. "and that is Deidei-chan! My cousin" she explained, grinning from ear to ear at the long haired blonde. She looked at Kat and pointed at her "and lastly…" she started, ushering Katherine to move on.

"Katherine Haruno" the black haired female told the class, who by now were staying far away from the front and back of the room. Kat stared at the Akatsuki, amber eyes gleaming as she smirked. "I transferred here under certain circumstances. I'm sure some of you will be seeing more than you want of me." She told them, a sinister smile dancing across her features.

The Akatsuki from earlier seemed to understand what she had meant before at the mention of her last name. 'Haruno' also the name of two of the most well known outcast members. Strangely they were not looking forward to seeing the circumstances of her transfer.


	4. Chapter Three

**Nox: Oh look I'm back**

**Kat: Way to abandon us.**

**Mafuyu: -sob- I was so lonely in the closet!**

**Nox: Did you guys really lock her in a closet?**

**Zephyr: Kisame was with her...**

**Kisame: ...never again...**

**Mafuyu: -snickering- He loved it in the closet...**

**Nox: ...right...someone do the disclaimer.**

**Kisame: Nox doesn't own Naruto. But she does own her crazy fucking characters!**

**Zephyr: Says the blue guy. -deadpans-**

* * *

><p><em>Ring…?<em>

Katherine pulled her backpack over her shoulders, arching her back in a stretch, getting ready to depart to lunch. Her bell chirped around her neck causing her lips to twitch down in an annoyed frown. Truthfully she didn't mind having to wear it but seriously, it made noise whenever she made any jerky movements. She would have to train herself to move without it making a sound. Well there's some homework for the week end.

So far the new school experience was getting on her last nerve. She knew that the Akatsuki would under mind them but Konan and Deidara would pose the biggest problems because of their relations with Mafuyu and Zephyr. To top it all off Madara was being his usual annoying self and staring…a lot. Luckily it seemed the other three Uchihas were oblivious, much to her own relief and pain, the pain wasn't something she expected; she actually thought it would be anger.

Craning her neck, she glanced around her fourth period class, or at least who was left of it. The Akatsuki members were the only ones and consisted of Pein, Tobi, Konan, and Deidara. Her silent gaze landed on the leader of the group who was staring at her without even bothering to hide it. She could see the gray ringed iris' observing her as she shifted the bag on her back, causing the bell to chime quietly. The two locked in a staring contest, neither particularly caring to look away for a while. Tobi was busy chatting away to Deidara and Konan was glancing in between Pein and herself. It was like a small war was going on, between the orange haired leader and the stoic female, with their eyes.

"I don't need a warning." Kat muttered, braking eye contact first before moving away to the door of the classroom. "See you around." She called over her shoulder, casting a half lidded stare across each of the Akatsuki's faces before vanishing down the hall.

"BYE BYE KAT-CHAN!" Tobi cheered after her retreating figure.

"Shut up Tobi, un!" Deidara snapped, punching the younger male in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt Sempai!" Tobi whined.

Konan glanced at their leader quietly, seeing his face slightly different from before. Before he was just wearing his blank mask but now the blue haired female thought she could see curiosity and amusement dancing in the depths of his hypnotizing eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Hallway<em>

Katherine crouched down, rummaging through her bag for a few dollars to buy a drink to go with her lunch. Her black hair cascaded down like a waterfall beside her face. If it wasn't for her thigh stopping it, the black silk would have pooled onto the ground. Her amber gaze was focused on the contents of the bag but that didn't stop her from sensing someone's approach. The figure stopped beside her and she could see their shiny polished shoes out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you want?" She grunted. She paused slightly in her search to peer up into glowing red eyes. She gave him a blank look before looking back down and continuing to rummage.

"Is that any way to gre-"

"Shut up Madara."

Kat gave up on her search and zipped her cat themed bag closed, throwing it over her shoulder and straightening. She came face to face with the black haired male and gave him a displeased blank stare.

"Aw don't be so cold~! I'm so glad to see you're alive." The male whined, gathering her into a large bear hug and picking her off the ground.

"Right" Kat scoffed, pushing him away and taking a few steps back to create some personal space. Her body was turning away from him, almost like she was guarding herself and her muscles tensed as she watched the long haired male's movements.

"I'm not lying." Madara responded seriously with his brow furrowing and a hurt expression crossing his features. Kat crossed her arms under her chest but didn't say anything. The two had locked their eyes in a staring contest and she could feel herself slowly losing to his blazing eyes.

"I'm not discussing this." Kat murmured, shaking her head slightly and turning on her heel to leave. It was clear she was off her game today if she was going to give in to _Madara_.

" " Madara told her, voice hushed for once.

"…" Kat stilled in her movement, her back going rigid as her fingers curled her hands into fists. A heavy silence fell around the two as Madara crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the female expectantly. He was expecting her to whirl around and attack him, yell and scream at him, anything but what she actually did. She held still for a moment or two before her back relaxed and her fists uncurled.

"I don't care." Came her steady reply, something that made his lips pull down into a frown and his brows furrow in unease. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off with what she called over her shoulder as she walked away. "I won't go easy on you or anyone else."

* * *

><p><em>Misfits Lunch Place<em>

There were seven of them including Sakura and Gaara, Kat took note of how they all seemed relaxed in each other's positions but wary of Mafuyu, Zephyr, and herself. She scanned them, calculating different possibilities in her mind. The new faces consisted of four boys and a girl. One boy was quite large, and munched on a seemingly never ending chip bag, with soft looking brown hair. He was simply watching another male as he kneeled in front of Sakura, proclaiming his love for her. Strangely the male had some big brows and a bowl cut hair style. Kat found his eyes a little odd too but his enthusiasm and energy seemed efficient. It was also amusing to watch Gaara stomp on the male for touching Sakura. The last remaining two were flanking Gaara. The boy had purple face paint on and his dark brown hair was in a messy fashion, he was laughing at the bowl cut boy's pain until the girl smacked him upside the head. The girl had sandy blonde hair that was pulled into four pigtails on the back of her head. Her eyes were also a pretty dark green and a fan was sticking out of her bag. She seemed strong based on the male's reaction to the smack but of course the male could simply be weak. The final boy was sitting on the ground, cooing to some small furry beast on his lap. He had messy brown hair that gave him a wild look that was covered with a hat. His eyes were a soft brown and made two red up-side down triangles that were tattooed under them stand out. His skin was tan as well and made him appear very….husky?

"Kat!"

Amber eyes flickered over to the pink flash just before she was plowed into. Instead of going down by herself, Kat reached out quickly and grabbed Zephyr, pulling her down with them. The three females landed in a heap at the feet of one giggling blonde.

"JENGA!" Mafuyu announced before she burst into laughter. Her golden eye gleamed as she noticed that the group took notice of the three new arrivals, all staring at them warily.

"Not really" Gaara grunted as he stopped beating up Lee, who bounced up like he was never attacked, and walked over to the fallen females. Kat somehow managed to prop herself up, Sakura sitting between her legs as she hugged her sister, obviously not caring that both of their panties could be showing, and Zephyr crouching beside the two, looking untouched though she was jerked down as well. Gaara hooked his arms under Sakura's pits and pulled her up and off of their older sister who quickly let her legs fall flat so her skirt fell down across her thighs.

"No, I think she's right." The male with the hat piped up from his spot on the ground.

"See!" Mafuyu announced, slapping Gaara on the back as she giggled. "I was right."

Kat sighed in exasperation before getting to her feet. She was just brushing herself off when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She blinked as she looked at the unfamiliar brown haired makeup wearing boy.

"Why hello there, the name's Kankuro. What is yours beautiful?"

"Idiot!" The sandy blonde girl snapped as she punched the male in face. Kat watched in mild amusement as she kept attacking him before she eventually calmed down and turned to her again. "Sorry about tha-" She cut off as she noticed Gaara's high killing intent coming from behind Kat. Laughing nervously she kicked Kankuro a bit farther away before placing her hands on her hips and giving the three a nod. "I'm Temari."

Kat felt her lips curl up into a smirk as she gave the girl a nod before turning on her heel. She gave Gaara an affectionate pat on the head, to which he nuzzled into before moving over to Sakura again.

"I'm Kiba!" The brown haired male with the fluff ball announced, giving the three of them a lopsided grin. Kat noticed the sharper canines in his smile which reminded her of two things, a dog and Naruto.

The bowl cut boy appeared in a flash, grasping Kat's hands in his own. "Oh beautiful wild raven whom holds the beautiful flower, my name is Rock Lee! I-" Before Lee could continue Gaara came and picked him up, throwing him away from his older sister with a growl.

"I'm *munch* Choji." The last boy who kept eating chips announced.

"I'm MAFUYU!" Mafuyu squealed, bounding around in circles before ending in a twirl at Zephyr's side.

"Zephyr." The white haired female nodded.

"This is Kat! Our older sister." Sakura finished, throwing her arms around the blackette once again.

"Hn." She grunted, giving them another glance before crossing her arms. "We transferred to dislodge the bullies from power." She explained. "This includes the senior gang Akatsuki."

The clearing fell silent as all the misfits, excluding Sakura and Gaara, stared at the three of them. Kat took note of their unease at the thought of going against those with so much power in the school and outside of it.

"I don't know…"

"Those not very youthful bullies are untouchable!"

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm in."

All eyes turned to Kiba who was still on the ground, rubbing the stomach of his pup Akamaru. He wasn't even looking at the rest of them but glanced up when everything fell silent. "What?"

"Did you just agree to go against those asshats?" Kankuro demanded.

"Yeah? Did I not say it loud enough?" Kiba replied with mock curiosity as he stood up, placing Akamaru on his head. "I don't know about you guys but I don't want to stand here doing nothing anymore, I want a change." He told them with a shrug.

"Good boy." Kat complimented, patting Kiba's shoulder. He responded with another lopsided grin to which she found herself smiling back at.

"I'll do it too."

Now Temari was in the spot light. She had a set expression on her face and her arms crossed under her chest. Her gaze was even as she looked at Kat. "I always hated the way they treated others."

"B-but Temari!" Kankuro whined, obviously upset with his sister's decision.

"I *munch* don't know *munch munch* what I can do to help *munch* but I'll do it." Choji finally agreed, changing his initial decision.

"Awesome." Kiba announced.

"It will be very youthful to get the not so youthful group to not be so unyouthful." Lee conceded, leaving only Kankuro.

All eyes turned to the not quite happy male who had his own arms crossed over his chest. "This is incredibly not smart." Kankuro grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the group.

"Of course it's stupid." Zephyr dead panned. "There are just risks you have to take."

"We aren't planning on backing down either." Mafuyu chirped.

"That would just be as bad as letting them push us around." Katherine added. The three older females looked at the group.

Kankuro stared at the group that was very much his family and the three that claimed to want to 'protect' it with retaliation against those who hurt it. He could see many possibilities in which it wouldn't work but maybe…maybe with these three seemingly odd females they could do it. He let out a sigh and scratched his head, shoulders relaxing in repeat. "Fine."

"Alright, so here's is what we are gonna do…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I have completed the third chapter. It isn't as good as the others I found because it only introduces the outcast group but I still find that it was somewhat amusing. The next chapter will be their declaration of war so get ready!<strong>

**Any criticism is welcomed if it will help me grow with my writing. **

**Also check out my second story I put up and the poll on my profile page. **

**Review please!**

**Ja ne**

**-Nox**


	5. Announcement

Please read:

I have returned! Man I miss writing but sadly I won't be writing about any of the stories currently on my fanfiction site. Instead I will be presenting a new story and have decided to rewrite one of my stories. So I'm giving you, the reader, the chance to decide which. On my page is a poll. I'll be checking it in a few days and hope that I will be able to start the task of rewriting by the end of the week.

Sorry about this,

Nox

P.s. Review or message me if you have a suggestion or comment ( or if you are just plain nosy and want to know about my new fanfiction )


End file.
